


ryan magee imagines

by blndbyz



Category: supermega
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral, Smoking, Smut, intercourse, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blndbyz/pseuds/blndbyz
Summary: hiii this is eventually gonna turn into a collection of stories :]
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Reader, Ryan Magee/You
Kudos: 20





	ryan magee imagines

**Author's Note:**

> hiii this is eventually gonna turn into a collection of stories :]

You're sitting on Ryan's bed with one leg on the mattress and the other dangling down. It was 1:08 AM, the room smelled like weed, the lights were purple, and you were about to fuck your boyfriend, though it didn't seem like it. You were still fully clothed and Ryan had left the room 15 minutes ago to make a Kraft mac and cheese bowl. He gets hungry when he's high, which can get annoying when it's just the two of you and you're horny. Whatever, though. 

*beep! beep! beep!*

The microwave. "he just now made it?" you thought to yourself. You frowned slightly. Maybe you weren't gonna fuck after all. You stared at the tv. You didn't know the show, but you stared at it anyways for a good three minutes before you heard footsteps grow louder and louder towards your room. The door opened so quietly you wouldn't even know Ryan was back if you didn't pay attention. You looked at Ryan. "I got it" he said charmingly with a smile. "Girl, it took like twenty minutes!" you spoke quietly. "I know I'm sorry..." Ryan said sadly. He walked towards the bed and sat next to you. He sat his food on the bedside table, then looked at you. You shifted your position to face Ryan, who before was in back of you. "So..... what do you want to do?" He said with a sly tone. "You know." You responded. You giggled nervously. "What are you laughing about?" Ryan questioned with a smile. Sex always made you giggly and anxious. In an exciting way, of course. "I don't know~..." your voice faded away. 

You two eyeballed each other. Ryan leaned forward and kissed you. You instantly felt hot and tingly everywhere. Ryan placed a hand on your face as the kiss grew deeper and more passionate. You put your hand on Ryan’s neck. If it’s one thing you love during sex it’s neck play. Choking, brushing, hickeys, whatever it is. If it’s on the neck, you love it. Ryan knew this from past fuckings. Ryan pulled away from the kiss and started kissing and sucking at your neck aggressively. You huffed out a sigh and started getting the feeling you’re growing wetter. You entangled your hands in Ryan’s hair. You loved hair play as well. You loved when Ryan was laying next to you and started twirling strands of your hair in his fingers as he fell asleep, or if he was fucking you from behind and yanked your hair.

You rolled your head back and let out another huff as Ryan left a hickey on the left side of your neck. Ryan took his lips off your neck and began to slide his hands slowly under your shirt. He slid his hands up right under the wire of your bra then stopped. You took this as an opportunity to take your own shirt off. Ryan smiled as you did so. Ryan and you made eye contact and smashed your lips together again, this time tangling your tongues together, as well. As you made out with each other Ryan snaked his hands around your back. His fingers met the two little hooks of your bra. You stopped kissing him to unhook your bra, which you threw to the opposite side of the room. You two got to making out immediately after your bra came off. 

Ryan’s hands roamed around your chest as you two continue to make out. His fingers found your nipples, which he circled his thumb around. Your breathing picks up. Ryan leaned his head down right in front of your left nipple. He lays his tongue flat against it and starts sucking slowly. You let out an almost inaudible “mmm~” He keeps going at your nipple as his hands grip your waist. Your mouth opens so it’s easier to breathe and your back arches slowly. Ryan’s hands move from the bedsheets to either sides of your hips which he gripped onto for dear life. 

Ryan raised his neck upward right in front of your face. He grabs the back of your neck and starts making out with you sloppily again. He slides his hand from the back of your neck to the front to which he has in a choking position. He gave your neck a slight squeeze and your eyes rolled back. Ryan’s hands danced their way down to your skirt. He completely ignored the obvious and went to your thighs instead, which he then started clinging to THEM for dear life. Ryan pulled away from the kiss. “You want me to go down on you?” Ryan said as he squeezed your thighs. You nodded your head and looked him up and down. He looked really fucking great in the purple lights. He slapped your thighs, to which you yelped. Ryan forced his lips back into yours.

Ryan slid both of his hands back under your skirt. They instantly found your ass and started grabbing at. You moaned at Ryan lightly smacking your ass. You barely even felt it. This encouraged Ryan. He gave a loud smack to both of your cheeks, which made you jump and almost scream to. Ryan broke the kiss and looked down at your hips, then back up at you. “I thought you were gonna go down on me..” you questioned. “I’m getting to that..” Ryan said smiling. “You know it’s not fair I’m sitting here half naked while you’re still fully clothed.” You stated. Ryan took his shirt off without a second thought and the two of you began making out again.

Ryan pushed your body onto the bed and leaned down in front of your hips. You watched as Ryan pulled down your underwear and wrapped his lips around your clit. You threw your head back and began moaning a lot louder now, while grabbing at his hair harshly. He flipped your legs over his head and buried his face in your pussy. Ryan added a finger which made you moan louder and harder. Ryan gripped at your waist with one hand and fingered you with the other. 

“Auh~ fuck!”

Ryan sat up while still fingering you. He was breathing heavy and you could tell his face was red even in the colored lighting. Ryan circled his thumb around your clit slowly. Your leg twitched as he did this. “Mmmh!!!!!” You cried out. Ryan squeezed your hip and slowly pulled his fingers out of your vagina. You wanted to cum all over his hand, but then you knew he was going to fuck you, which made you happy. Ryan slid his shorts off. You stared at his dick in his pants. You two stared at each other. Ryan broke the awkward tension with a giggle. “We fuckin?” You asked, raising your eyebrows. “I mean.....” Ryan looked around “...I guess so.” He smiled. Ryan pecked you’re cheek. “Do you want to?” He asked. “Mhm!” You said excitedly. Ryan smiled. “Okay then.” Ryan hovered over you and kissed you. 

Your body leaned back so ryan was hovering over you. You heard Ryan slide his underwear down as he positioned himself. You gripped at Ryan’s hair in anticipation for the first pound inside of you. Ryan slid into you hard and fast. “AUHHHH!! SHIT!!” you screamed. Ryan pounded into you. Your moans filled his mind as he looked down at your body moving with him. Ryan rolled his head back and pounded into you harder. Ryan’s quiet “mmh”s were becoming more audible to you now, which made you moan even harder. You loved when Ryan moaned more than anything. You announced to him that you were going to cum. You screamed as you came all over Ryan’s dick. Ryan came shortly after. Both yours and Ryan’s heavy breathing filled the room. 

Ryan pulled out slowly. “So what now?”


End file.
